


pussy talented it do cartwheels

by brokeipokei



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Alternate Universe - Gymnastics, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), Catra is still a cat, F/F, Fluff, Gymnastics, Let Catra (She-Ra) Say Fuck, Minor Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Shadow Weaver Sucks, Sports, Swearing, catra has a crush, lonnie and catra are friends, nervous catra, shadow weaver is a coach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokeipokei/pseuds/brokeipokei
Summary: Adora and Catra are both young gymnasts training under Shadow Weaver, a retired olympic gold medalist. Catra has a serious crush on Adora, but Adora couldn’t be more oblivious.orCatradora Gymnast AU
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	pussy talented it do cartwheels

**Author's Note:**

> I may have only made this just to use the title. but that’s ok. it’s valid. 
> 
> anyways catradora gymnast au yay
> 
> i know absolutely nothing abt gymnastics btw so if it’s wrong pls lmk :) 
> 
> ALSO adora and catra are like 17-18 in this but i’m not gonna be dirty or anything so i think it’s ok,,, that’s also why it’s marked as underage :)
> 
> anyways hope u enjoy this shit <3

Adora pulls up on the bar one last time, swinging her legs up and over to land on the soft blue mat. She lands shakily, very close to falling over. While she probably could get by with that in the competition, Adora is hard on herself. She always is and always has been. 

The blonde kicks the mat away, which lands atop a pile of workout equipment. Adora pulls on her ponytail, “AUGH!,” and falls backward, expecting the mat to still be there. Her back muscles ache against the hard gymnasium floor, she’d have to ice them down later.

“Adora. That was… pathetic.”

The girl grimaces at the sound of her instructors voice, which has haunted her since she first started competing. 

“I know, I know. I didn’t realize the mat wasn’t-“

“No, I mean your flip. It wasn’t even remotely close to what is necessary.”

Adora spins around, “It’s the best i’ve done in a while though,”

Her teacher marches towards the young athlete, grabbing her by the collar of her top, “Your best isn’t enough, child.” 

As the woman lets go of Adora’s tank, she looks away, towards the trophies she earned during her own career as a gymnast, “They called me Shadow Weaver— they still do— because of how gracefully I landed. I was one with my own shadow,” Shadow Weaver turned to face her student, “You need to reach that level.” She looks over at the crumpled mat, “and right now, you aren’t even close.”

Adora speaks up, “I’ll work on it, ma’am.”

Shadow Weaver faces the door, “You better.” The door shuts with a harsh clunk, startling Adora a bit. 

The young student dusts off her knees, and stands up, ready to try different heights to perfect her form. 

~~~

Catra tucks her towel under her arm, with her duffel back of clothes in tow. She plans to stop by her best friend, say hi, and ask her if she wants to come take a shower with her.

Catra shakes her head,  _ “No, no, not with her, like come with her to the locker room. To get cleaned. Not together. _ ”

Catra flattens her hair, shrugging off her unwanted thoughts, as she knocks on the door to Adora’s sector. Adora turns around to see who it is, and her tired look quickly turns into a smile. It warms Catra’s heart.

“Oh hi, Catra!”

Adora lets go of the bar she was setting up, letting it fall to the ground with a loud THUNK!

“What do you need?”

Catra looks at the ground, then back at Adora, “Oh I was just gonna go take a shower, was wondering if you wanna come with?”

_ “Oh my god that sounded so creepy, what the hell-“ _

Adora hummed, “Oh sure! Let me put these away first, though”

Catra gives Adora a hand and in no time, Adora’s little practice room looks as good as new. Adora and Catra walk to the locker rooms, giggling about whatever they happened to be talking about.

Once they reach the showers, Adora suddenly starts to take off her top, startling Catra and making her heart race. Catra’s eyes outline Adora’s abs— it was obvious she worked them out a lot— then stop around her breasts, which are concealed by a tight sports bra, and finally went up to her eyes, which stare back at Catra, “Like what you see?” Adora smirks.

“What?! No! I-I was j-just—“

Adora smacks Catra on the shoulder, “I’m just teasing, I  _ am _ gonna go actually wash myself now, though.” Adora grins as she marches off towards the first open stall. 

Catra leans against the sink, clearly out of breath due to the extremely anxiety-inducing interaction she just took part in.  _ “Fuck…” _

Suddenly, Lonnie rounds the corner and raises her eyebrows at Catra.

“Oh my god Lonnie, don’t tell me you heard all that—“ Catra groaned as she face palmed.

“Oh I did and wow, Catra, you sure are a lost cause,”

“Was it that bad?”

“You literally examined her whole body.”

Catra’s face flushes a bright red, almost the color of her jumpsuit, “I know, I know—“

Lonnie shrugs, “I have no idea how she can’t tell by now, is she really that dense?”

Catra spits back, “She is  _ not _ dense!”

Lonnie chuckles, “Maybe, but you certainly have fallen for her,”

Lonnie takes a step forward, making direct eye contact, “Hard.”

Catra looks away and sighs, “I don’t know how much longer I can act like we’re just friends…”

Lonnie, “If that’s what you’re going for, you really are failing—“

A booming voice calls for Lonnie, apparently it’s time for her competition.

“Oh shit, I think that’s Hordak—“

Lonnie scurries off, as Catra yells after her, “Good luck!”

Catra chuckles to herself,  _ “Look at me being all nice and shit!” _


End file.
